Safe & Sound
by HappyEndings831
Summary: McKinley class of 2012 graduation. Kurt is worried about the future. Klaine. R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just the plot!**_

_Safe & Sound _by Taylor Swift was a requested on tumblr by **rightuptheroad **for me to do a fic based on it. This is what I came up with when I listened to the song. It's based on McKinley's graduation for the class of 2012 and Klaine's _semi_-goodbye. Please read & review! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His face felt stiff, after hours of crying. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest as his sobbing subsided and he was left with an emptiness that didn't feel like it could be filled ever again. Staring out his window, he watched as the night slowly turned to day.<p>

At around ten in the morning, Kurt's alarm went off. He smacked it with his hand, silencing the noise that was causing his head to throb. Kurt sat up in bed, his muscles stiff and his head spinning. He stood and walked into his bathroom, slowly getting ready for the day ahead.

He moisturized his face and then did his hair. Kurt dressed in his favorite suit jacket with his favorite skinny jeans. He put on his favorite shoes and his favorite bow tie. Kurt looked in the mirror, trying to tell himself that today was just another day. Another normal day.

But it wasn't.

Kurt sniffled and looked over at his door where his cap and gown hung, shining in the morning light. It taunted him, the red a shade that didn't work well with his skin tone; the ensemble a symbol for what he was leaving behind.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and it opened slowly. His dad peeked in the room before stepping in. He looked his son up and down, pride in his eyes as well as sadness. Burt Hummel opened his arms, and Kurt stepped toward him slowly before being enveloped in a hug.

He sniffled into his dad's neck, taking in his scent. The scent he had grown to know that was just his father's. He reveled the feeling of his dad's arms around him, the reassurance and the love clearly there.

All too soon, Burt pulled away. He had tears in his eyes as he asked if Kurt was ready to go. Kurt walked to the door, pulled the shiny red gown and cap into his arms, and then nodded. He followed his dad out of the room and then out of the house.

They hopped into the car where Carole and Finn were waiting for them. Finn looked up as Kurt sat next to him in the backseat and gave him a terrified look. Kurt tried to smile at him, to give him some type of reassurance, but he ended up looking just as scared as his step brother.

When they arrived at McKinley, Kurt and Finn hopped out of the SUV, so their parents could find a parking spot while they went to get in line with the rest of the class of 2012. They slowly made their way to the field and then quickly hurried into line with the rest of their class, standing in alphabetical order.

It was almost time, and Kurt wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for it all to be over. The good times that he'd had at McKinley were popping into his mind.

Glee club. West Side Story. The friends he'd made. The times he'd had. This last year with Blaine by his side for it all.

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes as the music started and he heard Figgins calling out names from the podium where he stood, in the center of the football field. Slowly, the time came for his name to be called.

And then he heard his name and he walked up to the podium, took his diploma from the short man in front of him, who gave him a sincere smile, a few words of congratulations, and then walked down the aisle to his designated seat. He watched as the rest of his class received their diplomas, and then everything was quiet for a moment.

Principal Figgins gave a short speech, congratulating everyone on their accomplishment, on surviving four years and coming out on top, on how much he would miss each and every one of them, though Kurt knew that that wasn't necessarily true. Then, Kurt, as the valedictorian, gave his speech, and then Brittany, the class president, gave hers.

It seemed to Kurt as though the ceremony was over before it had even begun. They threw their caps in the air, and then they were free to go home. They were adults now. They were free to be who they wanted to be and to go where they wanted to go.

A loud cheer erupted from the graduates, and then everyone dispersed. Some moving in groups, hugging each other, and crying onto shoulders. Promises of one last summer, and calling once a week once school began were heard all around him. Kurt sighed sadly and looked down at his hands. It was really over.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Blaine standing in front of him. Again, tears sprang to Kurt's eyes as he looked at the boy in front of him. The boy who would be staying in Lima, Ohio and McKinley High for one more year. Without him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "I'll never let you go," he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt hugged Blaine tight. "You promise?"

"I promise," Blaine nodded into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Just one year," Kurt sniffled, pulling back from Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine nodded. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You'll be all right, you know," he whispered, sincerity in his honey colored eyes.

"It's going to be so hard," Kurt's voice broke, "you not being there with me."

Blaine smiled sadly at him. "We'll call each other all the time, and we'll e-mail, and we'll video chat." He squeezed Kurt's hand again. "This is what you've always wanted. You belong in New York City, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, a tear making its way down his face. "I belong with you."

"We belong together," Blaine nodded, "and we will be in twelve months."

"I love you," Kurt said as they walked toward Kurt's family and Rachel.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled as they walked hand in hand.

For them, though high school, for Kurt, was over, and Kurt was moving away, it wasn't over. They still had each other, and they always would. They would be together again some day soon.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please, leave a kind review! ((:<p> 


End file.
